


Before Desserts

by orphan_account



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Gen, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22987789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 1 sentence Sailor Moon Sailor Stars anime. One smile materialized on Sailor Iron Mouse's face when she viewed sweet treats.





	Before Desserts

I never created Sailor Moon.

One smile materialized on Sailor Iron Mouse's face when she viewed sweet treats in a shop window and decided to collect them instead of Star Seeds.

THE END


End file.
